Moving On
by Story-Of-My-Life-1996
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, The Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter has had her hart broken by the one and only Scorpius What will she do? Will she curl up in a ball or will she fight to show him who is boss? Please read and review jk I love you and thank you for Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_**Moving on **_

_**Chapter 1 leaving me **_

When he walked out of my room leaving just a kiss on my head, I couldn't scream or shout at him I wanted him to stay so badly but the lump in my thought wouldn't let any noise come out of me. The love of my life just told me he didn't love me, he kissed me goodbye on the head and left my room. What could I do, he didn't want me anymore trying to fight and trying to make him stay was not going to work because he didn't love me. We had been together for six months and now I was not the one. What did I do? How can I make the pain go away? Why didn't it work? I have all of these questions in my head that I didn't know the answer to. Here I am left staring out of my bedroom window wondering what I could have done to make him not love me anymore.

_**2 weeks later **_

"Lilly dinners on the table" shouted mum from down stairs for the third time but I wasn't hungry.

I got up out of my bed and the door opened it was albus he gave me a big hug.

"I know going back to Hogwarts tomorrow will be hard for you, please don't hate me he is my best friend" then Albus kissed me on the head a grabbed my hand.

He didn't get it, I don't care anymore, if he doesn't speak to me then I will be fine. Being in my room for two weeks to sort my head out helped, everyone tried to speak to me about it but I couldn't speak about it, even thinking about it hurt. I haven't spook much for the last two weeks and mum has been fussing over me none stop since he walked out. Late at night when I can't sleep I sit on the stairs to lessoning to mum and dad's conversions. They have been thinking about sending me to a cancelling. Jamie's told them it's just a petty first love thing and I will get over it. I don't see how I will, from the monument I wake up in the morning and in till I fall asleep at night all I can feel is an aching pain in my heart. Nothing can help with the pain I am feeling. Rose my cousin came round the day after with chocolate and ice-cream, she told me it will help but it didn't, all I did was cry on her shoulder for about three hours she says that I will move on but they just didn't get it. How can I move on when I feel like a part of me is dead everything reminds me off him.

"Lily how are you?" asked my uncle Ron, I didn't even no everyone was here but then again I've been so raped up in my own little world I don't even notice if someone is in my room. I then looked around the room to see everyone was here even HIM.

He didn't even look up at his plate I forgot how close he was to Albus, he always come round the night before we go to Hogwarts to get ready with Albus. Mum notice how unconvertible I was and offered me a glass of juice.

"I'm fine Uncle Ron thanks ... Water please mum" I whispered trying to fight the tears back.

Once dinner was over I went straight back to my room and closed the door behind me I ran and jumped on my bed and sleep took over instantly. When I woke up it was about 10pm my mouth was dry and I needed a glass of water. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room as I walked down the hall way I could hear the adults talking so I sat on the stairs, soon I found out that all the adults where talking and about me.

"Poor girl, she looks like she lost some weight and sleep over the last two weeks. Is it really hurting her that bad?" asked Auntie Hermione.

"She is normally really strong, I don't know what's gotten into her" said my dad he was really worried about me.

"She was really good at dinner though but she normally speaks more she must have really loved him" said Uncle Ron he knows me to well.

"Why did you let the lad in the house so early? You should have told albus to give it till next holiday to have him round." said my godfather Neville.

"He is albus best friend they go to Hogwarts every holiday it's a tradition they have done since first year." said my mum in and guilty tone knowing herself it was a mistake.

"She should show that boy what he is missing. Not moping around the house like there will be no tomorrow, she should make him feel dum and stupide for letting her go. You all saw the way he looked at her, he still loves her he just don't know it yet." said untie Hermione I rember her telling me the story about uncle Ron dated a girl in sixth year even though he know he loved Aunt Hermione.

I couldn't take the conversation anymore so I walked down stairs, walking past the adults who all went silent as soon as they heard me coming down the stairs and got myself a glass of water. I then went up the opposite stairs so I don't have to walk past the adults again. Once I got up the stairs, I looked at the door ahead of me. Why did I do it? I know why I didn't walk up those stairs and it was all because I had to walk past my brothers room, which know Scorpius would be staying in with Albus when he was over. As I walked past Albus room Scorpius walked out of it and bumped straight in to me.

"I am so sorry lily I ….." before he could say anything more I walked past him without looking at him and ran straight to my room, shutting the door behind me, I then curled up in a ball on my bed. Just hearing his voice mad my hart feel like it was being ripped open. Then there was a light coming in to my bed room, someone sat on my bed and started to rubbing my back. I looked up to see uncle Ron smiling warmly down at me.

"Lou Lou my little bee, it's ok, tell Uncle Ronald what wrong" I saw that I would never speak about it to any adult but uncle Ron know me so well.

"I loved him Uncle Ron, I loved him" I whispered fighting the tears back again

"I know" replied my uncle

"he ripped my heart out, everything I do reminds me off him, it don't help that he is best friends with albus because now I have to see him too" I cried into my uncles arms like he was my big teddy bear, uncle Ron was like my hero he would always save me.

"I think you should show him you're not bothered by it, and then he hasn't won" said Ron while he was rubbing my back to convert me.

"I loved him but he didn't love me" I cried then I found myself falling asleep in my uncle's arms like I did when I was a little girl. My brothers would get me in to trouble and the only one that cared if I was ok was Uncle Ron. He would sit with me for hours in till he knows I was ok.

_**Thanks for reading my new story, I know I have let you down by not completing my last story but this one I have finished I just need to go through all the chapters to make sure they are all ok.**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? **_

_**Please carry on following this story I promises it has an ending.**_

_**Thanks again, please review. Story-of-My-Life-1996**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving on Chapter 2**

When I work up the next morning there was a note on my desk and it was from Uncle Ron.

_Dear Lou Lou _

_Hope today goes ok, you need to show that boy what a fool he is forever giving you up. Don't tell you dad I have given you this tip. Make all the boys at Hogwarts drawl all over you; try to be as sexy as possible. Your strong stops being weak don't forget that you're a potter. _

_Love Uncle Ron _

Once I put the note down I decided that uncle Ron was right moping around the house was making me look weak and I was not weak. I need to show scoupies what he is missing, making him feel so crap about letting me go and I know just how to do it. It was time for a makeover a new Lily Luna Potter. I decided to put a die charm on my hair and died my hair bright red the ginger was becoming very old. I then got a pair of tights black skinny jeans and put a red and gold Gryffindor top on. I then put my dark red converse on and straightened my hair; I put some make up on and walked down stairs with attitude. When I entered the kitchen I saw my uncle Ron laughing and giving me a light nod to say well done my smile on my face grow bigger at his approval.

"Lily would you like some toast" said my mum tiredly but when she turned round to look at me she dropped the china plate on the floor and let out a high pitched scream with shook. I never wear make up and this was a big shock to my mum as she had tried so hard for years to get her little girl girly.

"Lilly you…. Your" mum was lost for words and I giggled at mums face, just then dad looked up from reading the daily-profit that he every morning , he then spat out the tea he was drinking and this was the reaction I was going for. Untie Hermione was nudging uncle Ron in the ribs because he was on the point of falling of his chair with laughter, that's when the boys came down the stairs and the looks on there faces was even funnier then the grates harry potters face.

"Wow lily you look fit" laughed Albus, I know this was going to make dad angrier then he was right now but I started to laugh with my brother.

"Lily the new look is grate all the boys at Hogwarts are in for a shock" Albus laughed e was finally proud of me the little goodie too shoes sister for becoming more outgoing then I normally was.

"Your not going to Hogwarts like that, go change back in to my innocent little sister you really are Lilly, pleases I don't have time at Hogwarts to be an over protected brother" argued James

"LILY Luna Potter, What are you doing? Go get changed now" shouted my dad he was as red as my hair but I didn't move I had a lot to prove and it starts today.

"I decided that I need a changed" I said with a small smile

"Lilly I am telling you, now do it" said my father but I started to laugh because in the corner of my eye I saw untie Hermione grabbing uncle Ron and dragging him out of the kitchen but this just mad dad even more angrier so I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the stairs. I decided to ears drop on the conversation they were having still in the kitchen.

"What has gotten into her?" asked my dad with anger

"She's 14 give her a brake, she is just experimenting when I was that age my dad never shouted at me he just let me get on with it" said my mum defending me.

"She is going to have a group of boys lining up outside off her dorm for looking that hot" joked Albus I could tell he was finding this whole new look amusing.

"Cut it out Albus, stop saying things like that you're giving her ideas" said Scorpius in an angry voice ok this was working and all I did was improve my looks.

"She not your girlfriend any more, you can't do anything about it" laughed Albus but he suddenly stopped, I bet it was Scorpius giving him the death .

"This is not funny Albus, Scorpius is right your putting things into her head" said James in an adult like tone. Like hell was he putting things in my head I was doing that all ready if you want someone to blame it should be Uncle Ron. I love him so much he know me to well.

"RONALD" shouted Untie Hermione and I then ran upstairs and ran in to my room to see that the note was still on my desk so I decided to set it on fire so that Uncle Ron didn't get in to any more trouble.

I got my book from under my pillow and decided to wait for my dad to come up in to my room and have yet again another go at me for not changing anything about my new appearance.

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**What do you think about Lily shaking things up? **

**If I have any spelling merstakes please note I have dyslexia and I am trying My best to make sure my work is all right. So I am really sorry if there are mistakes, PLEASE inform me and I will try to correct my work.**

**Thanks again Story-Of-My-Life-1996**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moving on Chapter 3**_

_**The train ride to Hogwarts **_

When we arrived at platform nine and three quotas, I decided to say a quick good bye before my dad hexed anyone and gets put into prison. He won't be called the grate harry potter after that. The whole way to the train station albus kept going on and on about how all the boys are going to go crazy, to tell you truth I've already seen three boys in my year stair at me. I decided to get on to the train before my dad stopped me from going back to Hogwarts at all I was closely followed by Scorpius and Albus but that didn't stop a boy in my year called tomes smith to walk over to me.

"Hi lily your looking smocking this year, what changed over summer?" He asked giving me a massive smile and a wink.

"Well thank you tomes, you don't look half as bad if I say so myself "I smiled back giving him a cocky wink back.

One hour into the train ride and at least six boys have commented on my new look and about nine have at least said hi just by walking past my carriage door. I got up from my chair to go to the toilet and I notice Scorpius fallow closely behind, once we were out of sight of Albus, James, Roses and Hugo I felt his warm touch of his hand on my wrist. My hart started to hurt so I pulled away from his grip and turned to look at him directly in the eyes with my head held high. I was going to show him that I had changed because of him and that I was going to be the one who would break guy's harts like he had broke mine. But when I looked at him I thought about it, I don't want to do what he did to me. I don't want anyone to feel as hurt and broken as I do.

"What do you think you are playing at?" Snapped Scorpius.

"I do not know what you are talking about" I said in a dumb voice, but I know what he was going on about. He did not like the way boys where around me, now that they know we were no longer dating. I found it funny; he thinks that I would think about anyone of these boys over him. I loved him I just wanted to show him that it was over , I could kissing anyone of these boys and he had No power over me. I did not have to be nice to him because he dumped me and because of this I was a perfectly free woman who can date who ever I wanted.

"The whole changing the colour of your hair, wearing so much make up that you don't need, you look so fake like someone else has taken over your body, you look cheap " spat Scorpius in a cold tone it sent shivers down my spine he sounded like a true slytherin and this made a tear drop slide down my face. I forced my body to turn away from him and locked myself in the toilet.

Once I finished crying I walked back to the cabin and got my belongings I did not feel confinable sitting with him. I went to find my friends, when I did find the cabin i went straight in and looked at Sophie who was sitting with all our friends at school, Sophie was one of my closes friends at Hogwarts. As I walked in I got pushed down on the chair and asked about one million questions by Sophie and our friends. Why I changed my look? How I did it so I look smoking hot? I looked at all my friends who where all wide eyed and dying to know everything.

"Wow one at a time and please not so loud" I said as I looked at everyone and put a fake smile on my face. Maybe He was right maybe I was being fake but he is all to blame.

"Ok me first, why have you changed?" asked Fay, Fay had blond hair and is a very nice girl she shares a dorm with me and Sophie.

"He did" I replied but all girls looked at me confused

"What do you mean he did, Scorpius asked you to change?" asked Alice, Alice was in Ravinclasw she loved gossip and fashion but she was very good when it came to books. I have known Alice from dance school we have been dancing from the age of five.

"No he didn't ask me, he dumped me and I decided I needed a new start" I replied all the girls looked at me with sad faced they all looked very shocked about the brake up.

"He dumped you, why?" asked Sophie looking more and more pissed off by the minuet

"He told me he didn't love me anymore" I replied I hate talking about it but round my girls I felt so much better

"well girly it time to kick some guys arss" said Megan getting up from her sit, Megan is the most quiet one out of us all but she was a Gryffindor and when things need to be done she got them done and she was the one who got in trouble the most when it comes to people ending up in the hospital wing.

"No need for that Megan, really he is already getting pissed off because guys are already falling all over lily" all heads turned to see the one and only Hugo potter standing at the cabin door looking right at me. I smiled knowing he was here to tell us all to get ready and to stop a bunch of girls go beat up Scorpius

so I had told them that Scorpius dumped me and I need a new start Sophie hugged me about 10 times before we got off the train knowing I was going to need the support this year and the other girls hugged me to Alice said her goodbye because she was in Ravinclasw and we was in Gryffindor once we said our goodbyes I found albus with scorpius and decided to wish him good luck as a perfect this year but because I didn't want to see Scorpius face I went to find rose and James.

As I walked into the great hall with rose and James I smiled I was finally back where I belonged.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it hope it's not confusing if so please tell me why?**

**What do you think of the characters? **

**Do you like them or do you hate them ? **

**Please review it helps a lot.**

**Thanks again **

**Story-Of-My-Life-1996**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moving on chapter 4 **_

_**Spending my life in the library **_

When I walked in to the great hall and sat down with James and Rose, I know people was going to stair but I didn't think it would annoy me as much as it did. The only reason it annoyed me as much as it did was because it was Scorpius who was the one staring at me, this pissed me off, I did get an odd look here and there but they instantly look away when I looked at them but the hole way through the well come back speech he wouldn't take his eyes off me, I know instantly this year was going to be harder than I had thought. When the fest started I still didn't feel like eating so I just sat there in silence.

"What's up lily don't you like what you see" said Rose trying to get me to eat. When we left for the train she promised my mum to look out for me and now she was trying to keep that promise. but she was right, I don't like what I see, all I can see is him in my head when I close my eyes, in my dreams, everywhere was him and those three words that fallow close behind 'you look cheap'. Why did I do this? Uncle Ron was right I was being weak but how do I get over him, I could still feel his eyes burning a hole into the back off my head.

"He staring at me" I whispered Rose was the only one who heard, she looked past me and looked right at the Slytherin table.

"Yes he is but it because you look amazing, he is only doing it because he is gutted he can't have you" said Rose trying to cheer me up, I know this was a lie he was right.

"No I don't, I look cheap" when Dumbledore dismissed everyone I got up and walked away as fast as I could out of the great hall, I know that I could go to my dorm but I need some time to think. So I went straight to the library as I walked it the strong smell of fresh books hit me and I smiled, I loved this smell, it always makes my mood a bit lighter. I took after my mum and my Auntie a lot they loved reading. I walked over to the muggle section they had and grabbed a book and sat down at the table and began to read.

"Come on lily let's get you back to the common room" it was Rose she really was trying to look after me. Even though she is two years older than me she still treats me like her best friend not her little annoying cousin. I got up and she took my arm and led me to the common room she then sat with me in my dorm in till I feel asleep.

Two weeks had past and I had found myself in the library almost every night. I haven't spoken to any off my friends, I just kept to myself. I write to mum and dad telling them I am fine and happy but I know they know I was not telling them the truth. Rose was telling Untie Hermione that I wasn't fine. Albus had his first quitted match yesterday and was extremely pissed when he found out I didn't turn up to it. I promised I would I have only seen Scorpius twice since the train journey and that was only because I chose to not face the Slytherin table when I go to meals and always leave about 10 mints earlier then everyone else.

Rose talks to me once a day and is really happy with me at the moment because I have handed my home work in on time or before time and keep getting house points for being hard working. Rose say that this Friday she is taking me hogsmead and treating me to a meal so that's a bouncer, but yet I am still having dreams about him and yes I know it's nearly been a month but I can't help it I loved him (still loves him).

As I sat in the library for another night running, I heard footsteps probable Rose on her normal daily check-ups. So I just kept my head down and pretended to read my book as I sat there and waited I wondered what to say today yesterday she was pissed with me for not turn up to Albus game. Why should I? He plays for slytherin and I am in Gryffindor then the footsteps got louder. Shit what to say I normally speak first ok got it don't speak wait for her for once that might help.

"Miss potter, I see that you are once again in the library" I was shocked it was prefacer Marginable she smiled at me warmly and waited for me patiently to answer her, I looked up at the old but wise witch and smiled.

"Prefacer" was all I could say I was in so much shock.

"Miss Potter would you like to come with me to my office" oh no I was in trouble but I didn't do anything.

"But prefacer I haven't done anything, I swear" I said collecting my books and putting them into my bag.

"Just come with me Miss Potter" I did as she said but I had a bad feeling about it, I couldn't believe even though I had kept my head down and stayed out of people's way I was still getting sent to the head teacher's office.

As I walked into prefacer marginable office I was still trying to think off what I had done and I know mum was going to kill me. She would probable send me a howler tomorrow when she finds out, she will flip. As I sat down I couldn't help but think of what mum would say, 'LILY LUNA POTTER HOW DEAR YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY, YOU DAD WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS' and it would go on and on about how Rose and al are so good behaved and she don't know how I went wrong.

"Miss potter, why do you looked so worried?" asked a older voice, I looked up to see Uncle Ron standing before me. I couldn't help but jump up and hug him, I then let go and looked puzzled at my amazing Uncle.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"I sent a letter to your mum saying I was worried about you, i think that you need to spend the next couple of weekends at home with your family because you're not very happy here. I think you need some time away from school" said prefacer marginable with a worm concerned smile, that's women know everything. I wonder sometimes if she could read minds. "As you know Friday Is tomorrow and I think after dinner you should come straight to my office, your Uncle will be here to floo you home"

"Lily is this ok with you? You don't have too" asked Uncle Ron, I wanted to go home and spend some time with mum, dad and Uncle Ron. It was just I promised to go to hogsmead with Rose but I am sure she would be fine with me going home.

"Of course I'm fine about it, this will do me some good" I replied giving both adults a small smile feeling silly for coursing so much trouble.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then at six o'clock" said Uncle Ron giving me a small kiss on the head and big hug before walking to the fire place and leaving me standing there with my Prefacer.

"You free to go, goodbye Miss Potter" I smiled at Prefacer marginable.

"Thank you Prefacer Marginable" I said before turning on the heels of my feet and walking out of her office. I suddenly got pulled into a embrace, I looked to see Roses ginger hair and a light smile hit my face as I put my arms around her.

"Thank god you're not in too much trouble I went to the library to find you. You know like I have been doing when I get there you was not there, I then started to panic when I got told by a Ravenclaw that Prefacer Marginable took you to her office, I was so worried" said Rose realising me from her embrace .As we started to walk to the Gryffindor tower I looked at rose and decided to tell rose about the conversation I had with prefacer marginable and Uncle Ron i.e. Roses dad so that she would know that she could relax on the weekends about worrying about me.

_**Thanks for reading I hope you like it?**_

_**What do you think about Lily getting sent home on the weekends? **_

_**Do you like the relationship between Lily and Rose? **_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks again, **_

_**Story-Of-My-Life-1996**_


End file.
